Stories of Antics: The Beginning
by Spottedpath77
Summary: The beginning of a series of one shots about two kits from Windclan and there antics based off of two friends. Yours truly and RedxEyes. Read more inside


Hi guys this is SpottedpathxDarkstripe and RedxEyes, this story is based on our catlike imaginary antics at my house. :p

_**These are short stories that will someday hopefully make a big story that makes some form of sense.**_

_**Right now Red is currently on fizzy juice... Lord help us. *Red screams Hello to audience from back ground.***_

_**Red:*Laughing for no reason* Do you think I can get on the roof from here?**_

_**Me: Uh, we're in my bedroom so NO.**_

_**Red: You have windows.**_

_**Me: It the middle of the night don't climb out the window!**_

_**Red: You don't know me very well do you?**_

_**Me: Well then... Let's just begin before something gets set on fire...**_

_***Red screams R&R PLEASE! from background***_

_**Just so you know this is a warrior fanfiction thus being it in the warriors section with some references **_

_**to Guardians of Ga'Hoole but not enough to really make it a crossover.**_

_**Disclaimer: We do not own either. *Red grumbles***_

_**By the way this is started at about 11 at night on July 4th. **_

_**Red: HAPPY 4TH OF JULY! *grabs Spotty in drunken bear hug***_

_**Spotty: Can't...breath...**_

**(All random parenthesis author notes are by Red. =^_^=)

* * *

**

_**Spottedkit's POV:**_

"Are you sure you were born in Windclan, Spotty? Because your slow as a crap." Shadowkit (known as Shadow) grumbles as they trek across the fields. She lived up to her name with her completely black pelt, only broken by the jagged

scar on her left eye. She always had this habit of popping up in the weirdest places and claiming she'd been there the entire time. I'm still unsure whether I believe that but I'm telling the truth when I say she lives up to her name

"Oh shut up! How the heck do you move so fast, Shadow?" I (Spottedkit known as Spotty) whines. . I did not look very spotty I had only four spots and a tipped tail. I was light brown that sometimes shined in the right light, I had a russet

spot above my right eye and a golden spot beneath that, touching the russet one. Then I had a russet tip on my ear and tail tip. Then I had a golden spot in the middle of my tail. I always was the one to get left behind by Shadow, I

wasn't very good at running...

"I don't know! I can't remember half the things from my early kit hood!" Shadow says.

"Maybe I not Windclan at all..." I quip.

Shadow gives me a withering look. We'd found Shadow about a year ago, huddled under a Thunderpath. It took a couple warriors and Wolfstar himself to finally get her from trying to kill someone. I'm pretty sure someone had to sit on

her. (*red chuckles at memory*) This had been while we were wandering around after Shadowclan drove us off our own territory.

We had been wandering around in the field for awhile, completely unsupervised by mum...As always. How Shadow got us out of the camp sometimes I have no idea. We had come across a scent of a dog, and it was fresh. Now the twolegs

that lived nearby let their dogs go where every they please, and that was a problem.

Shadow's fur stood on end and both of us were edgy. Then we saw him, big black snarling monster, running straight for us. Shadow grabbed my scruff and literally threw me in front of her. "Go!" she cried and we took off running. We

eventually escaped by diving into the tunnels that we had discovered wound their way under the entire Windclan territory. That was our first time in the tunnels before we where apprentices and not the last. Eventually a warrior named

Badgernose came to look for us, he had the best sense of smell in the clan. We would also spend lots of time running from him. How we became apprentices I will never know.

We were both plopped down in front of Mum and scolded. Shadow, as always, became completely silent and stoic in front of them. She only seemed to talk to me and Leopardkit (our other friend not featured in this story so her character's

"sick"...like, *cough cough* sick not Orochimaru sick...*there is a moment of silence cause we have no idea what to put here...it's kind of a stop and go progress*)

Eventually we get sent off to the Nursery to 'reflect our reckless actions'. We decided not to mention the part earlier this morning with the dog. Or the cliff the day before. Or the twoleg with the knife the day before that. Or... Well you get

the point... We do lots of stupid stuff on a daily basis.

After a few loose branches in the nursery walls and a couple close calls we where back outside ready for another adventure. (and here where the fun begins.) We headed to the Owl Tree. We had discovered over the past few months that

it was a grog tree. A place that old owls came and got drunk at.(SPOTTY'S NOTE TO SELF: Never let Red near liquor) Not only did we get acquainted with Twilight' with his raucous songs but also with the other members of the band. Also

with the fuddy duddy Otulissa. We had gotten a map from Gylfie of the clan territory that she taught us to read and we had viciously memorized. We were never good at the whole 'staying at home' thing. We were getting tired and the

owls were beginning to get tipsy so we slipped back to camp.

* * *

_**Red: Well good Ghandi that was exhausting.**_

_**Me: I second that vote. I hope that you readers enjoyed reading that as much as I and Red have writing it.**_

_**Red, grinning while choking Spotty: REVIEW OR SHE SHALL SUFFER!**_

_**Me:*Tears and gags*halp!*Manages to squeal.***_

_**Red: ^.~ tee hee!**_

~'*'~


End file.
